House of Mouse
The House of Mouse is a nightclub located in the middle of Main Street and the central location of the TV series of the same name, Disney's House of Mouse. The club was founded by Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, and the rest of the gang. It is also where many of Disney's animated characters (including Snow White, Cinderella, Peter Pan, Ariel, Aladdin, Hercules, and Mulan) visit. Description *'Foyer' 'The front hall of the club is accessible via glass double doors from the street. Here, guests may converse among themselves or with the Magic Mirror that is located just within the entrance. There is also a small lounge for guests waiting to be seated. Donald can usually be found here greeting visitors personally; often with a handshake. Daisy works at the reception desk situated just outside the restaurant/theater area, helping guests to book reservations or assist with any requests they may have. Outside, Max Goof assists visitors in parking their cars at a nearby lot owned by the club. *'Restaurant / Theater 'One of the busiest areas of the club, this wide, spacious area has at least thirty tables that can seat over 120 people. Given the wide variety of clientèle at the club, which includes Willie the Giant and Elliott the Dragon, the amount of seating at the club could vary wildly at times. Goofy and the penguin waiters take orders and deliver various dishes, ranging from conventional to outlandish, to the guests. At the far end of the area is a stage where performances of all sorts are conducted, including that of Huey, Dewey and Louie. There is also a huge TV screen in the stage background to show cartoons. Mickey often hosts the night's events on-stage. The TV screen measures as a widescreen TV, and adjusts its screen size depending on the cartoons' aspect ratio. *'Backstage This area behind the stage is restricted only to club staff and performers hired by the club. Located here are staff offices, dressing rooms, storage rooms and an employee rest area. This area has direct access to the club's kitchen. The back entrance to the club and the door to the prop room are also located here. Minnie is often seen here using a PDA to assist in keeping the night's schedule on track or directing guest star performers to the stage. *'Kitchen' 'All types of ingredients and cooking equipment can be found here to cater to the wide and, often, exotic palates of the club's clientèle. There is also a cold storage room to store fresh meat and other perishable foods. Gus Goose works here nightly to prepare various dishes for the guests, but he sometimes eats said dishes before they reach the tables. *'Control Room 'From this room, located behind and above the restaurant/theater area, much of the technical equipment at the club is operated. The club's collection of cartoons is stored here as well. Through a window that overlooks the restaurant/theater area, Horace operates the lights, the loudspeakers and various record players (for example, DVD or VHS players) to show cartoons at Minnie's direction. *'Prop Room ''Perhaps the most interesting area of the club, the prop room consists of a cavernous basement much larger than the club itself. Props from all of Disney animation can be found here, including magical items such as Genie's lamp and the Black Cauldron. The prop room is so large that one could get lost for days unless one took Pluto along as a guide. However, Mickey and his friends usually have little trouble navigating in the prop room. House of Mouse Rules #No Smoking! #No Villainess Schemes! #No Guests eating Other Guests! Trivia *Because the House of Mouse is animated, it's a part of the world of ToonTown. *Courtney has a job at the House of Mouse because she is great at all things like greeting the guests, cooking and serving meals, stand-up comedian, and singer. Category:Locations Category:Buildings Category:Key Places in the Thunderbolts Adventure Series Category:Restaurants